I Am Spending The Night With You
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Sometimes people are selfish.But sometimes, they come around too. "No Annabeth, I can't. Can't you imagine my loss?" "Percy, admit it. The only reason you are here was because I was... you know!" The first time she kissed him, he knew that it was worth it. OR- Where Percy gets to know what happened to Annabeth and runs to her to make her better. PERCABETH


''**Cause it touched my heart somehow...**

**I'm Spending The Night With You**

"No Annabeth, I can't. I have a meeting, right. I can't possibly come... Can't you imagine my loss?"

...

"Nope, I didn't ask you to take a day off. No, no, no... Don't do this to me. It's not my fault. Yes, but Annabeth, I'll see you tonight then. Fine, tomorrow. Promise, tomorrow, I'll spend the whole day with-"

She hung up.

Percy Jackson looked mournfully at his cellular. The timing was so bad.

Yes, he wanted to spend the time with Annabeth, who was his best friend since sixth standard. He would gladly go anywhere with here for the rest of life, he had thought when he was twelve, but now, at the stunning age of 22, he couldn't possibly leave his company in a crisis.

So with that guilt, he adjusted his tie and walked out of his house and turned on the engine.

Every cell in his body screamed at him. After all, Annabeth didn't take out of the blue leaves from her office. So then if she had called him, at this hour nonetheless, there must be something important going on.

And Percy was just so scared.

.

.

.

"As I was saying-,"Richmond's presentation was cut by the loud ringing of the phone.

"Mr. Jackson, no offence meant, but can please shut that damn thing off?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, he quickly put his phone on vibrate and shoved it inside his pocket. A bit of red still evident on his cheeks, he motioned his business partner to continue.

"So, thank you. Anyways, as I was saying, our companies would generate profit. The target audience..."

Over the hour, Percy had got several calls, which were vibrating through his thighs uncomfortably. His frustration grew, and Percy just wanted to know who that unknown caller was. And once he knew who it was, he was going tell the person off.

As soon as all the people in the meeting got up and several, "Thank you!" "Congratulations!" "We'll think about it" were passed around; he breathed a sigh of relief.

And of course, that relief was short-lived.

He rushed out of the room, clutching his paper, and went through his log. He had got a text from Annabeth and several calls from an unknown number. So he checked her text first.

**From: Wise Girl**

**Percy, m srry Plz, I just wanna talk 2 u. It's imp Plz**

At that moment, his guilt resurfaced. Annabeth never texted him without proper punctuation. The last time she had done that was when she had thought that Luke was cheating on her. And never did she use please.

And he didn't want to think what had happened to her now.

So he dialled the unknown one.

"Dr. Solace speaking."

His heart jumped. "Um...yeah, I got a few calls from this number?" he asked uncertainly, his bottom lip fidgeting, "Why did I get a call from a hospital. As far as I know, I haven't been in any accidents recently."

"Are you Mr. Perseus Jackson?"

He nodded furiously, "Yeah!"

Now, now. Percy Jackson didn't get anxious at petty things. But he felt that this wasn't petite in any way. He was usually a laid back dude, but currently he felt as if he the Fates were screwing with him.

"Ok... I am pretty sure that I am not supposed to do this, but usually the victims need support. I liked the girl, but she looked like the ones who don't share things easily. But if she told about it, then it's well and good but if not, then you better look after her. She's unstable. I don't want her to spend the rest of her life in misery. Also, I might be wrong and I sure hope that I am but I am 99.99% sure that...you know..."

Flashes of memory did 360 degrees around his head.

'_I need to talk to you.'_

'_I took a leave today.'_

'_Please Percy.'_

'_It's important.'_

"I...I'm sorry I don't follow you."

"Are you associated with any Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes...," anxiety rising.

"You have been listed as the only emergency contact."

Almost too scared to ask, "What happened to her?" Honest to god, he was trembling, fidgeting, crossing his fingers and standing still in her middle of an office.

"Annabeth Chase. She's been raped."

The light fused out.

The folders and papers tumbled out of his hands.

The cell phone fell with a deafening clank.

Then is knees buckled.

_What the fuck had he done?_

.

.

.

He called her once, twice, thrice. He dashed out of the office and quickly drove to her apartment. He forced himself not to think. He didn't want to think. Annabeth, was she okay?

When he rang the doorbell he was greeted with a smiling Annabeth. Somehow it was worse than seeing her crying. He didn't want her to bottle up her feelings; but he could not be a judge here, he had ignored her when she wanted him.

"Percy," she exclaimed happily, "what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

Even though she said it in her usual tone, he felt that somewhere he had been very deeply hurt. And maybe he deserved it. Still, he offered her a weak smile.

"Do you want coffee or something?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you."

"You did? Ask away then," she said as she went towards the kitchen.

Percy followed her to the kitchen door, "Uh...how are you holding up?"

Clank! A metal spoon dropped out of her hand. She mumbled a soft sorry and crouched down. "I am fine, thank you!"

"Uh...huh."

"Annabeth, listen it's all right. I am here. You will be okay. I am pretty sure we can have that- we could talk to Artemis and it will be alright. We have some awesome people in our lives. Everyone would help you and-sorry what?"

"NO." She turned away from the stove.

Percy looked into her eyes. They weren't the usual. They were iron. They were hardened against time, armour around them. She was red. Her steely grey eyes were numbed with red gotten from crying. She flashed him an angry yet defensive look, trying to hold the pain at bay. She breathed heavily and took a short breath. Her lips were aligned in a straight line.

"No. Get out of my house."

"Sorry?"

"Get the hell out of my house."

"I'm trying to help you-"

"And I don't need your god-damned help. I can't believe I trusted you. You... you are an insufferable bastard. Don't you even have tact, even a little bit? I thought you knew me. I don't need your lecture, for gods sake. I don't even know why I ... just please go away. I don't want to talk to you. It's better if I just die..." She muttered that last part to herself.

"I don't blame you. Work is the first priority of course."

Percy throat constricted and he gulped with difficulty.

"I uh..." he closed his fists and put them in his pocket. Now that she said it, he realized that what he was saying was, yes, recorded. Things which he thought were to be said to a victim. But no... She was Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase was nothing but strong; independent. All she wanted was that he... that he... For the first time in his life, he didn't know what Annabeth Chase needed from him. She usually told him everything in a straight-forward way, but he suspected that wouldn't be the case this time around.

He quickly gathered himself and scampered out the door. "I'll be back."

Upon reaching his house he promptly crashed against his front door. What to do, he thought to himself. He had never been in this situation (nor did he want to). He just wanted to make Annabeth better. Not getting anything better he googled the matter; but the results were sickening so he quickly closed the browser. He decided to shower. If nothing else, he would feel refreshed enough to think about it.

.

.

.

The next time he was over Annabeth's; she called him out on his shit quickly enough.

Chuckling sadistically to herself, "Percy, admit it. The only reason you are here was because I was... you know!"

When he tried to defend himself, she cut him off, "Don't try to deny it. You weren't going to come when I called you. Only after you got the calls from the hospital, you suddenly decided to play sage."

Percy tried to get a few words it but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't blame you, anyways. There are important things other than me."

Percy didn't know if she was stating it as a fact or mocking him. Sometimes, the girl made it abnormally difficult to hold an easy conversation. He moistened his lips and put forward his hand. Then he, feeling irritated juggled them through his raven black, messy hair.

"What do you want me to do-?"

Alarm flashed across her face; meaning she was realising that she was making it difficult for him. That one thing about Annabeth was marvellous. They had been together for so long, they usually didn't try to make the other awkward or uncomfortable. And whenever it happened, as in this situation, it usually snuck up on them involuntarily. But as it so happened, Annabeth knew Percy had his best interests in his heart, and she loved him so, that she didn't tease him in certain important matters. Yup, their feelings were all wrapped up, unsorted and in general a difficult mess.

"No Percy. I am so sorry. I was just so caught up in everything that I...," tears leaked down the corner of her eyes. She brought her hands up to her chin and pinched herself. Her voice stuttered, overwhelmed with emotions. "I am so sss-sorry. I... am being childish, aren't i?" Then she put her head down, body shaking relentlessly.

Percy guessed that she asked hi rhetorically; but he tried to form an answer even so. "I don't think that. I think that you are allowed to speak your emotions. No one's here to judge you."

When she went still for a minute, he thought that maybe he should have kept his trap shut or at the least googled some responses.

"You aren't very good at this, are you?"

His blush tingled. Feeling hot, his mind went haywire.

"Don't worry idiot. I love you all the same."

Love you, Percy thought. He thumped his head. Did he hear it right? Did Annabeth really say she loved him? He tried to put forward his question.

"Don't push it. I said you are an idiot."

But whatever, nobody could stop him from giving her the hug of his life. He practically jumped on her crying figure, lifted her up and gave her a big spin, all the while hugging her to death.

And it wasn't so bad after everything. It was the first time after so long; (years) (so what if he was counting) that Annabeth had admitted that she liked him a bit. He was joyous.

Also Annabeth was laughing as she shouted for him to put her down.

It was a win-win situation.

-121014-

All she needed was love, something permanent and a control on what was happening in her life. Things that were taken away from her.

He was still angry at the one who had used her so sickly, so disgustingly. They had filed for him. And one day that person would get what he deserved. That person had used someone, taken away their grasp on reality. Raping is inhuman.

And Percy swore that the person would be treated inhumanly.

-IMSTNWY-

He stood by her now, every time. The first time she kissed him, he knew that it was worth it. That she was worth it.

-asdfgkl-

**A/N: Hey guys? Miss me? **

**So what you just read was a Percabeth fic with a theme. Sorry if it is wierd.**

**Also, BLOOD OF OLYMPUS, anyone. I haven't read it. It's not available in my country right now, I think. Either way, I have to wait till oct 22 something. Cry. **

**So no, don't you give me any spoilers. And half the fan-fictions I read, the authors have already read the book.**

**I want to too.**

**Over and out-**

**P.S. Check out my other Percabeth fics,**

**A friendly rivalry,**

**bond,**

**kidnapped,**

**you had me at hello,**

**comatose,**

**just the way you are.**

**P.P.S. Don't review if you don't like.**


End file.
